Pokemon Hunting Expansion
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: the sequel to all the expansion series. after their pokemon training careers ended, the team becomes bounty hunters who travel the world in a pirate ship, trying to capture pokemon so they can get paid. It's too bad they aren't very good at it. Rated m to be safe. Some material not suitable for kids. new cover made by atlas king of power.
1. Hunting Lapras

**The sequel to all of the expansion series...**

Pokemon Hunting Expansion

Chapter 1: Hunting Lapras

The pirate ship called Revolver Jack sailed swiftly through the streets...no, you're not on crack...at least, i don't think you are. Revolver jack was designed by Durst himself to be able to drive on land, sail on water, fly in the air and undercharge at drive thru windows. And on board was the most strangest crew you've ever seen since one piece and the cast of glee. At the helm was Kalvin, the driver of the ship. The captain, Jerry, and his Chatot were reading a guidebook about the birds and the bees and their natural predators. The ship's cook, Walker, was in the kitchen cooking...something burnt. The navigator, hayley, had them on a collision course with Scotland's docks. They were going on a hunt. For what? Perhaps the title doesn't explain it all so we'll drive or dive right in.

"Why did we become bounty hunters?" chatot asked the boss of the team.

"We retired from being pokemon trainers when we decided to live in the states again" Jerry replied, dressed in a pirate uniform. "Our first job is from Scotland. We're to capture Lapras, the sea monster that has been sighted for years around here."

"I got lunch ready" Walker announced, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of...there isn't a way to describe the horror currently listed in the english dictionary.

"I'll...pass" Jerry laughed, taking out a cellphone. "Hello? Hey, I would like my usual. You know, the order i get for every breakfast, lunch and dinner? What? You took bacon and eggs off of the all day menu? How about you give us happy meals. toys? We want the moo moo toys. Thanks." He hung up the phone as Hayley told them they had found their target. In front of their boat, in the water, the only Lapras in europe made a loud call.

"Take her into the water!" jerry ordered. Kalvin nodded and steered directly next to the beast.

"Aye, aye captain! And for the record, I'm not drunk!"

"Kalvin, for the last time. The police are nowhere on this ship. You don't have to lie. And I know you snuck some booze into TJ's candy apple."

"He asked for it. He hid my gobstoppers" Kalvin defended.

"You also threw him off of the boat somewhere between canada and here" jerry noticed, looking at where the bounty hunter usually slept with his banjo. "At least he left his banjo here." He picked it up and threw it at Lapras. it sank into the sea next to the hunted pokemon. "Huh. I guess the rumors were ture. Lapras don't eat banjos."

"What legends were those?" Walker asked, drinking a rootbeer deluxe. "The ones you heard at the crazy home?"

"Look, the crazy home gave me free tickets to see the avengers in theaters if I didn't run out on their story telling" Jerry explained. "You guys missed out."

"We may be missing out on something else" Hayley replied, noting damage to the expresso machine as Lapras charged the boat.

"Well, she's too big for us to net" Jerry said, rubbing his fake beard. "Hm...I got it! We will send our guard to attack. Jack, go get the bounty." Jerry's Feraligatr roared from somewhere in the basement and then broke out, causing actual damage to the ship.

"Durst will fix it" Hayley said, shrugging.

"He kinda doesn't have a choice" Jerry reminded her. "he did build this after all and durst is very protective of his ships."

"Like you are with your playstation 3?" Walker asked, eating a candy bar.

"my precious..." jerry hissed.

"Look out!" hayley shouted. Lapras fired a hydro pump at the gang, flooding the boat.

"Our home!" Jerry cried.

"My beer!" Kalvin yelled. "I mean, there's no beer in the basement...I'm going to check on the basement for...damages..." He ran down to the basement as Walker and Jerry prepared the tranquelizers.

"We can't kill her" Walker reminded their leader.

"I know, i know!" Jerry snapped. "That's what the tranquelizers are for. We'll shoot her with about ten of these, put a net over her and drag her to our clients."

"Stop!" the voice came from Kim. She was riding in a speedboat. "You are under arrest by PETA, Pokemon Enforcement Traveling Allround. The name is a work in progress. Oh and we aren't related to Peta in anyway."

"So this is your new job" Walker grinned. "Except you can't capture because we're bounty hunters now. It isn't illegal unless we kill pokemon."

"It is still illegal" Kim said slowly. "It doesn't matter because I found out how to capture you guys using your weaknesses." She motioned to a figure dressed in a black coat and hood.

"Is that the grim reaper?" Jerry asked, raising an eyebrow. Kalvin was headbutted in the chest as he ran back on deck and Lapras sent the ship's sailor flying into the air. "I didn't know Lapras could use headbutt."

"It shouldn't be able to" Walker frowned, thumbing through the guidebook of hunting pokemon.

"You know they update pokemon information all the time" Jerry responded.

"True" Hayley remembered, thinking about how many times she had to redesign the sinnoh pokedex. twenty-three! That many times.

"Attack" Kim said under her breath. The cloaked figure took off the dark coat and hood and hugged Walker.

"Hi honey!" she screamed.

"Whitney!" Walker yelled. "I thought the restraining order wasn't able to be lifted?"

Kim shrugged. "Apparently, I can snap my fingers and release mental patients and clear thier record. For five thousand dollars. It was worth it to catch you poachers though."

"Watch your potty mouth!" Jerry shouted. "We may be bounty hunters, we may have escaped the police more times than the earth has watched zombieland, Walker may make food that is so disgusting that we used it to defeat some pirates on the way over here by making them eat it...but we are not poachers!"

"Actually, that's what we are sort of doing" Hayley admitted, causing Jerry to turn and fume.

"You are not helping" he said. Turning back to Kim, he aimed his tranquelizer at her.

"I have you fixed too" Kim explained, pushing a button. A metal cage fell from a water crane and trapped the captain.

"Chatot, fly and get my..." kim pushed another button and a mini sized cage fell on chatot as well. "never mind. You don't have Hayley's weakness though."

"I called her old boyfriends to go to dinner with her. It won't be long before they show up and cause a brawl and in the confusion, I'll take all of you to the station and hand you over to the police." Kim looked proud of herself for finally defeating the team. However...

"So...cold..." Lapras had used her ice beam to freeze Kim in ice. She dropped the button remote and it fell into Jerry's cage. He released himself and chatot and yelled at walker. "Use the emergency Jack call!"

"Dinner time!" Walker yelled. Jerry's feraligatr ran at Walker and bit his leg off. Luckily, he had been using a plastic leg and his real legs were okay.

"Use superpower to lift the stalker up and throw her at the approaching boats!" Hayley's old boyfriends were coming in fast and he didn't want a fight. Jack tossed her at one boat in particular, another stalker though this one was one of Hayley's.

"Thanks" walker said. "Where's Kalvin?"

Jerry shrugged. "He may have wanted to take a swim, I don't know."

**middle of the Sctotish bagpipe concert...**

"help...me..." Kalvin cried.

Lapras used her hydro pump to send all of the boats away. "She helped us twice" Jerry replied, aiming his tranquelizer. "I...can't do it."

"What about our money?" Hayley asked. "How are we going to eat?"

"I can cook..." Walker started.

"Like I was saying, how are we going to eat?" hayley asked again.

Jerry nodded, a single tear falling from his eye. "I know. But, she's the last of her kind. And she helped us. Besides, I called in an order for mcdonald ducks. We're getting moomoo toys with our meals."


	2. Hunting Bearctic

**The sequel to all of the expansion series...**

Pokemon Hunting Expansion

Chapter 2: Hunting Bearctic

"It's cold" Tj said, chattering his teeth and holding onto banjo crackers for dear life. the Revolver Jack sailed until it hit icy ground where Jerry, Chatot, Walker, Kalvin and TJ disembarked.

"Would you rather be in a warm hotel like Hayley is?" Jerry asked.

"Yes" TJ answered.

"While being waited on hand and foot by a middle aged millionaire?" Jerry continued.

"No...I'd want a hot hispanic girl."

Kalvin frowned. "We came to Alaska to do a job and that is to capture a Bearctic for Durst. Not to be confused with the guy on the news, of course."

"Why don't we do openings for this series?" Walker asked.

"Lazy author" Chatot frowned. "Almost as lazy as Tj."

"I'm not lazy" TJ responded. "I bring alot to this team."

"Like comic relief?" Chatot asked, laughing.

"Leave him be" Jerry said to his parrot pokemon. "We need to save some of the poking fun for the rest of the chapter."

"Aww..." Chatot frowned, unhappy. They approached an alaskan cave.

"I heard that Bearctic live in caves" Walker surmised.

"That's a genius remark" Jerry replied, rolling his eyes. "But seriously, where else would they live?"

"Uh...Jerry?" Kalvin asked, pointing behind them.

"Not now, Kalvin. Can't you see I'm arguing over here?"

"But...Jerry!" A crunching sound could be heard as Bearctic grabbed Kalvin by the leg and swung him around, finally tossing him into a snowbank.

"Kalvin!" Jerry yelled. "You should have said something!"

"Mph!"

"Don't tell me that! You were as silent as the applause at a showing of Peter Pan. Team, run back to the ship! I left the tranqs there."

"You left our only weapons...uh oh." Walker said, frowning. "TJ, banjo me."

"What?" TJ asked, not paying attention. Walker grabbed his banjo and threw it at Bearctic. The musical thing missed and hit Kalvin instead.

"I told you to underhand it when throwing a banjo at bearctics" Jerry explained as they ran for it.

"You trained for this?" TJ asked. "Trained for using my banjo as a weapon?"

"Every day" Jerry said happily. "You see, we have a class on it at noon every day. When Walker is supposed to be cooking, but makes something burnt or corroded and we have to order out. Reemember?"

"I think I sleep at noon" TJ admitted. The crew reached their tranqs and Bearctic was closing in on them.

"Everybody, aim your guns!" Jerry shouted. Everyone took aim, but before they could fire, Kim appeared and held up her arms in protest between them and their target, holding them off.

"Stop your fire!" Kim yelled. "Peta is not going to let you harm an innocnet creature!"

"That innocent creature killed one of our own!" Jerry shouted. "Kalvin's dead because of that "innocent creature".

"I'm not really dead" Kalvin replied, trudging up the mountain. Jerry quickly shot Kalvin with a tranq in the leg and Kalvin fell asleep.

"See? He's dead."

"He's not really dead" Kim pointed out. "He's breathing."

"He could have been dead" Jerry replied.

"Guys, can we argue about this later?" Walker asked as Bearctic roared.

"TJ, take a shot! Walker, go get Jack!" Walker ran to get Jack and TJ aimed and fired at Bearctic. The dart missed and hit Kim in the back, causing her to fall asleep.

"Great shot!" Jerry yelled over Bearctic's loud growl. He took some shots from his tranquelizer, but the four darts he had left did little to stop it. It was sleepy, but still advancing.

"Cap'n, maybe we should retreat" Chatot suggested.

"We never retreat. We are bounty hunters. We are...!" Bearctic took a swipe at him and missed. "...retreating..." Just then, Jack jumped from the ship, a bleeding Walker left laying on deck.

"He...hasn't eaten all day..." Walker gasped.

"TJ was supposed to feed him" Jerry said, eyeing his crew mate.

"Yeah...I kinda forgot..." TJ said, smiling.

"...well...it seems Jack is the only capable man under my command." Bearctic defeated Jack's assault with a Blizzard attack. "Was the only man."

"Cap'n...perhaps Durst could settle for a plush Bearctic from the discount store..."

Jerry nodded. "He may very well enjoy that. However, I have TJ's tranq." He took aim and fired one more time, hitting Bearctic and knocking it out cold. "Five shots...I can't believe we actually captured a pokemon." The crew members boarded the ship and brought the polar bear to an arctic hanger where he was airlifted to a remote island that Durst lives at.


	3. Hunting Tauros

Pokemon Hunting Expansion

Chapter 3: Hunting Tauros

"Bush didn't really call us to texas, did he?" Walker asked, preparing canned soup for breakfast.

"No" Jerry answered, driving the revolver jack to a texas plains place. "durst continues to make cooler vehicles. it can drive on land."

"So why are we in Texas?" tj asked, yawning.

"We came to texas to capture some tauros for Bush" Jerry answered.

"Which bush?" Walker asked. "w or..."

"It's George R. Bush" Jerry corrected them. "He was only named after a president. The r stands for rose, i think. Look, there's the ranch!"

"That joke was unitentional" Walker sighed. "The author is not that clever to have done that on purpose."

"Enough breaking the fourth wall" Hayley said. "Honestly, every four seconds, you three are breaking the fourth wall..." She stopped when she noticed Walker, Jerry and TJ out of the ship and using pick acxes to break a fifth wall. "Not the fifth wall!" She saw Kalvin a wrecking ball machine. "Kalvin too?"

Jerry woke Chatot up. "morning caps" he chirped. "what's to day's catch?"

"Tauros" Jerry replied, letting chatot on his shoulder. "Everyone, grab your tranquelizers and your lassos. We're going to have to hogtie us some tauros. Before that though, we should eat lunch. walker, you couldn't have messed up canned soup."

"Actually...it came out better than i expected" the chef agreed, showing off a bowl filled with nitric acid, chicken broth and burnt carrots. And...maybe a bit of vinager.

"Never mind, we'll eat on the way."

**cut to tauros plains**

The five were staring at the tauros herd. "There they are" Jerry said.

"Captain" Chatot said. "when are we going to strike?"

"In a moment" Jerry replied. "We need a plan. and the plan is...where is Kalvin?" Kalvin had run at the bulls, lasso whipping around like crazy. "Yahhh!" Unfortunently, the lasso didn't even reach a tauros. One of them rammed Kalvin with his head and tossed him back to the hiding spot jerry had chosen. "Ouch!"

"Weclome back" tj said, poking kalvin with a needle.

"Ouch!"

"Stop clowning around!" Jerry yelled. "This is serious. This is a serious fanfic about seriousness. No joking, ever."

"Fourth wall...!" Hayley said through gritted teeth.

"wasn't us!" Walker gulped, pointing to Jenkins using a hammer to break a wall. He waved and the others waved back slowly befor returning to the problem at hand.

"How do we catch a tauros?" Jerry asked, thinking. "If this was japan, we could throw a pokeball like usual. But, this is america. More importantly, this is texas. We have to use texan methods. i have a plan."

"Won't kim stop us?" Hayley asked.

"No" Jerry replied, shaking his head. "Peta is banned from texas. Texans don't enjoy people telling them they can't hunt miltank."

**cut to plan**

"How will this help us catch the tauros?" Walker asked as they poured hot tar on the plains.

"The tar will be hot" Jerry explained. "The tauros will stick to it, we'll feather them and the ground so we don't get stuck too. Then, we tie them up and ship 'em out."

"Cap'n, you have been eating texan brand ceral, haven't you?" Chatot asked.

"Yeah. Good for texans and outsiders. Mmm." They tried to leave, but tj didn't move.

"I'm stuck."

Jerry smiled and waved. "That's good, TJ! You'll be the bait."

"Bait?" TJ asked, trying to get unstuck.

"You'll be fine!" Kalvin yelled. "Jerry, should we get a shovel?" The tauros began to stampede toward them.

"Not yet..." Jerry said in a claculating voices.

"This is one of the harshest things we've done to tj" Hayley said with a sigh. "I mean, are we ever nice to him?"

"We buy him banjos" jerry answered as the tauros started to run into the tar. "Good. Now, they'll be stuck and we will go and catch..." a sudden frost swept texas and froze the tar. "That was unexpected. Drop the tranqs and run!" The four escaped back to the ship, leaving TJ to get knocked into the air by the lead tauros. He landed in a water bucket.

**cut to plan...again**

"This time" jerry said, standing in front of the tauros. "We are going to yell really loud and make them get spooked. Watch. HEYYYYYY!" The tauros, instead of getting scared, began running at him. "Time to head back!" He ran, chatot flapping behind him.

"What now, captain?" his parrot asked.

"Now! Meatshield!" TJ and Kalvin placed a shield made of meat in front of the tauros. Jerry ran to the side and the tauros began eating the texan meat, happy and not at all cannibals.

"I think we should call that a finish" Walker said happily.

"Yeah, we caught the tauros" Jerry said, out of breath. "Good thing i didn't scare them. Where did you get the meat shiled from, anyway?"

"We made it from meat..." Hayley stated.

"Oh. I meant throw tj at them, but this worked too."

"Not cool, dude" Tj pouted. Jerry handed him a new banjo. ":Shiny..."


	4. Hunting Gothitelle

Pokemon Hunting Expansion

Chapter 4: Hunting Gothitelle

The revolver jack crashed into hollywood's squares and the gang eagerly jumped ship. "Today we hunt the most gothic pokemon ever made" Jerry said, armed with a tranquelizer and a bean bag. Yes, a bean bag.

"Would it be ozzy osbourne?" Chatot asked in expectation. "I liked ozzie when we saw his concert in the bahamas last tuesday."

"That was Kurt" Jerry replied, shaking his head. "And no, Ozzy isn't a pokemon."

"Then how come he used fire blast last tuesday?" kalvin asked.

"There was no encounter with ozzy osbourne"Jerry frowned. "Focus pokus, gentlemen." he looked at Hayley. "And gentlewoman. This is a mission from Durst to capture Gothietelle. The actress who starred in many mvoies we watch today."

"Any examples?" hayley asked, filing her nails.

"There was when she played opposite Lady Gaga in When Harold met suzy. Then, she was in the movie watch spot crawl, something about playing a dog or something. Then she played a monkey in the movie Chimps Rules...She is asupposed to be a good actress so she should be in a luxury room."

"If she's such a good actress" TJ asked. "Why are we trying to capture her?"

"The fate of the world must hang in the balance" walker said in an echoing voice. "world...world...world..."

"No" Jerry said, filing his nails. "The movies all aggervated Durst. Apparently, he doesn't like romantic comedies starring lady gaga, dogs that crawl or monkeys."

"How can anyone hate monkeys?" Chatot asked, scratching his head. "I mean, it is a monkey. That should be enough for two thumbs...er, feathers up!"

"I agree with you" Jerry said. "Monkeys are cool. But we have a job to do and we are going to do it. Guys, don't split up..." He noticed everyone had gone and he was alone with Chatot. "Well...what the bacon am I going to do with this crew?"

Hayley and Tj were headed for the stars rooms. "This room belongs to Johnny Depp!" Hayley screamed, nearly fainting. "And this one belongs to Moomoo! Moo moo!" she mooed loudly.

"I feel as if we were referencing an old piece of fiction written by a high school aspiring author" TJ said, frowning. "Hayley, shouldn't we be looking for Gothitelle?"

"After we take Johnny depp's stuff" Hayley said, silencing him.

Meanwhile, Walker and Kalvin had gone down to the star's bar. "This must be where the stars decide to get drunk after they make a bad movie" Walker commented. "I think I see...Jenkins?" The mime gasped in surprise and tried to speak in mime.

"How dare you insult my mother!" Kalvin yelled, jumping up on the table and running at Jenkins.

"Wait, stop Kalvin!" walker shouted.

"Why should i?" he asked, growling.

"You want a kalvin snack?" Kalvin nodded. "Ok, you earned it." He threw a dog bisket that was shaped like a pen to Kalvin, who gobbled it up. "So what did Jenkins really say?"

Walker looked it up in his book of mime speach. "That your mom is a snorlax." Kalvin cracked his kunckles.

"The pain is on!" he yelled, throwing a chair at Jenkins. jenkins ducked and the chair hit a big, burly black man.

"Bar fight!" the man yelled and everyone began throwing everything, from beer bottles to lingere. Mens lingere.

Meanwhile again, Jerry was the only one taking the job seriously, having cornered Gothitelle near the set of the new flintstones movie. "End of the line" he whispered, tranq loaded. He fired and accidently missed as the pokemon used her psychic powers to knock everyone back and escape. "Chatot, do you see that?" he asked.

"See what, cap'n?" Chatot asked, looking around. "Is it perhaps a pink rainbow which gives out three magical wishes to whoever rubs the lamp?"

"...no and you mixed up two fairy tales" jerry answered, replying with annoyance. "Chatot, look at that!" he pointed to a flintsones car, unguarded.

"Oh! Right, right. Yes, I see it now Cap'n. We gonna cruise in that?"

"You betcha."

Meanwhile...ok, cut to outside.

Jerry and Chatot were driving to catch up with the psychic actress, but she kept throwing things in their way using telekinesis. "Cap'n, how is it that she keeps throwing a bowling ball, a trash can, a porshe, a limosine, the kitchen sink, a flat tire and canada at us? I mean, half of what I just described doesn't even exist!"

"Chatot, I think we need to ahev a little talk" Jerry said as he fired his tranquelizer, missing his target.

"About what, captain?" Chatot asked, confused.

"Canada is a real place" Jerry explained. "Very real. Very scary woodsy place. But it does exist."

"So, does the easter bunny and Charlie Sheen exist too?" Chatot asked.

"Charlie Sheen exists, not sure about the easter bunny." The car swerved as they made a tight turn.

"Oh good. I was wondering because I remember watching one of his movies. You know, where the girl takes away his football and he ends up falling on his back? And then the kite eating tree..."

"That's Charlie brown" Jerry replied.

"Oh...should we really get into color now?" Chatot asked, tsking his cap'n. "race shouldn't bring down the entertainment we feel when the blockheaded kid is unable to catch a break on life's long road of..."

"Duck!" Jerry shouted.

"No, I don't believe there were any ducks...ahhhh!" Chatot was hit by a tiger wolf and Jerry revved up the flintstone car with more feet power, catching up to Gothitelle. He tranquelized her and finally stopped the car, out of breath from continuous foot power. "That would certainly keep gas prices low" he joked, then ran back for Chatot.

"I'm fine" Chatot replied, drinking an apple tini with the tiger wolf. "Do you know tiger wolves can pick up tv screen channels? only comedy central, but that's enough to catch scrubs." At that moment, Kim arrived on the scene, shaking her head.

"You are under arrest!" she shouted, handcuffs out. "Harrassing a pokemon actress who has done nothing wrong."

"How about all the people she has hurt?" Jerry asked, pointing to the path of destruction behind them.

"That was caused by you" she replied, folding her arms.

"True" Jerry agreed. "But if she hadn't have run, I wouldn't have had to steal a car and chase after her, meaning..."

"Wait a second...you stole this car?" Kim asked, looking at the flintstone car.

"...no." A pair of men's lingere hit the ground between them and Jerry and Chatot used that as an excuse to high tail it out of there. They were met by Hayley and TJ, who were also on the run and a battered Walker and Kalvin.

"What happened to you guys?" Jerry asked. "I told you not to split up."

"We stole johnny depp's watch" hayley grinned, cops chasing her.

"And Kalvin got us into a bar fight drunk actors" Walker sighed. "Why is Kim shouting at us and using a flintstone car?"

"Don't ask, grab Gothitelle and run."


	5. Hunting Golem

Pokemon Hunting Expansion

Chapter 5: Hunting Golem

The Revolver Jack rolled across the canyon with its tank-like wheels. "Let me see if I understand" Walker said to Jerry. "Durst srpang for wheels for land travel, a jetpack for flying, three extra motors, a juice bar that serves cold ice and a hippo that plays international ping pong in eighty different languages, including sashquash, yet he didn't add a tracking system to this vehicle?"

Jerry shrugged. "What is he? A genius? He pays for it, they build it. Besides, we don't need a tracking system to find a Golem in the Grand Canyon."

"Why is that?" Walker asked.

"I already found it. Unleash the hippo!"

Chatot nodded and released the hippopotamus. "Go, be free. Hippo, we only knew each other for three days, but i...never liked you at all, you stole my toy bear." The Golem used rollout and knocked the hippo into the grand canyon. It turned and tried to ram the boat.

"We need more power, captain!" Hayley shouted as she tried to out drive it.

Jerry nodded and looked at TJ and Kalvin. "Peddle faster!"

"Maybe they need something to eat" Walker suggested, grabbing a plate of burnt potato nachos.

"We'll peddle, we'll peddle!" they cried in agony. "Dopn't make us eat his cooking!"

"You're an effective weapon" Jerry said. He took out a secret weapon and handed it over to TJ asd Walker took his place. "Tj, this is for the team. This weapon, meant to stop Golem, is called a tar gun. I need you to save the day and not miss. Understand? Do the opposite of what you normally do. Meaning don't screw up."

TJ nodded and looked backwards, aiming the gun. He fired and created a tar trap that Golem was speeding toward. "I did it...I'm the hero! Alright!" Kim, using a motorcycle to reach them, jumped over a ramp and over Golem and...into the tar trap.

"This sucks" she sighed as Golem hit her motorcycle and sent her flying onto the Revolver Jack.

"Came to arrest us again?" Jerry asked, arms crossed.

Peta...can't allow you to keep piltching pokemon" she explained.

"Kim,l we have only caught maybe two pokemon" Walker explained. "Only two, maybe. We aren't a threat to the pokemon habitats."

"Maybe not now..." Kim said, thinking. "But, I still have to stop you." She took out handcuffas and cuffed herself to Jerry.

"What the buttermilk?" he asked, using a name of a character in one of his stories. Golem hit the Revolver Jack and Kim and Jerry, handcuffed together, fell down into the Grand Canyon.

"Cap'n!" Chatot yelled, flying down to find the cptain.

"What do we do without Jerry?" TJ panicked, running in circles. He picked up a tranquelizer and fired it at himself on accident.

"This is now much easier" Kalvin said, remembering something. "wait a second, I know a plan to defeat Golem and cpature it."

**Grand Canyon:**

"Ouchy!" Kim cried, getting up from the ground.

"You shouldn't have handcuffed us together" Jerry said.

"Cap'n!" Chatot yelled, flying onto his shoulder. Kim looked at the hole they were in.

"This doesn't look so bad." She stepped out of the small hole and found they had fallen into a hole that was in the Grand Canyon. "Oh, this is bad."

"Where is the key?" Jerry asked.

Kim searched her shirt pocket. "Here. It's my car key."

"...key to the cuffs."

"Oh...but then you'll continue to hunt Golem again. And I can't let you do that."

"What about if I promise not to hunt anymore pokemon?" Jerry asked. Kim thought for a moment and finally gave up.

"Fine" she relented. She used her free hand to unlock the handcuffs and they climbed out of the grand canyon.

"Cap'n, look!" Chatot squaked, pointing. Jerry squinted and laughed.

"Ha! TJ used the tranquelizer wrong!"

"Not that, look at the Golem they caught!" Jerry looked and noticed Walker, Kalvin and Hayley drinking rounds of pepsi and eating biscuits...and yes, they were buttered. Butter milked, you may say. "well, back to hunting" Jerry said happily as he and Chatot headed back to the ship.

"But...you promised!" Kim whined.

Jerry stopped for a moment. "I didn't promise. I only asked if I did, would you use the key. And you said fine. But, I never said I was actually going to stop hunting pokemon." They boarded the ship and headed for parts unknowning.


	6. Hunting Hypno

Pokemon Hunting Expansion

Chapter 6: Hunting Hypno

The Revolver Jack crashed its way through buildings and fruit carts as the bounty hunters beagn searching for their prey in the bustling state of Kansas. "Guys, can somebody explain to me why we can't use tranquelizers on this mission?" TJ asked.

Jerry took that question. "Hypno is a hypnotist" he explained. "As such, he can't be put to sleep by mere tranquelizers. We need a fresh approach."

"I could catch us some fish down by the river" Walker suggested.

"What? And have you cook us a meal that gives us food poisoning?" Jerry asked.

"Again?" Hayley asked, flashbacking to a moment we won't show you when Walker's food gave everybopdy on the ship food poisoning.

"Oh yeah..." Walker said, frowning. "So, how are we going to catch Hypno?"

"We'll use Kalvin" Jerry suggested. He turned to Kalvin. "You pretend to fall asleep when he swings his pendulem. Then, i'll sneak up behind it and whack it over the head with a baseball bat."

"What's my job for this?" TJ asked.

"Your job will be to wait for plan d."

"Plan d?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, i'm not sure if this pokemon is a carnivore or not. If he is, then we need you to throw fresh meat at it. Or give up a leg. We'll buy you a new one with the bounty money Durst will give us." They caught sight of Hypno performing a hypnotist act. "That's your cue, Kalvin."

"I've totally got this" he replied, giving a thumbs up. He exited the ship and headed for Hypno.

"You really think this will work?" Hayley asked. Jerry shook his head.

"Nope. This is a test to see what Hypno will do. Once we know, and after we pick up what's left of Kalvin, we'll use our knowlege of its behavior to go capture it in a gunny sack. Or a paper bag, whichever works." Kalvin sat down in an open chair and stared at Hypno who stared back. The staring contest went on for about a minute before Kalvin's eyes began to feel sleepy.

"Toto...I don't think we're in Coneticut anymore..." he tried to say before falling asleep, Hypno swinging his pendulum. The pokemon stopped and put a hand on Kalvin's head, poking him and eventually shoving him to the ground. Satisfied with kalvin being asleep, he used Psychic to lift Kalvin into the air and flung him into a clothing store. "Ouch!" he shouted. "That hur...ooh, a halo shirt!"

"He failed" Jerry sighed, the suspense finally over. "Now for plan c."

"What's plan c?" Walker asked.

"Give Hypno food poisoning."

"And how do I do that?" Walker asked.

"Cook...anything" Jerry said, thinking. "Yeah, when he's knocked back by the horrid taste of your food, we'll nab him using fishing wire and take his pendulum so he can't use it on us."

"Thanks...for the compliment..." Walker groaned, grabbing a plate. He whipped up fried potatos, or at least that's the name he gave it and walked over to Hypno. "Want some food?" he asked politely. _'Take the bait.'_

"It's working!" Hayley gasped. Hypno took one sniff of the food, used Psychic on Walker and forced him to eat his opwn food. "And now it isn't."

"This tastes so horrible!" Walker whined.

"I told him not to cook for Hypno" Jerry sighed. "He should have listened when I warned him to beware of psychic."

"You never warned him about that" TJ said.

"I didn't?" Jerry asked, frowning. "Oh well, plan d time." TJ nodded and tossed a steak at Hypno. The steak hit him in the face, causing the angry hypnotist to glare with anger. "TJ! I told you not to anger him!" Jerry shouted.

"No you didn't!" TJ yelled back.

"Actually, the Cap'n told you just now" Chatot said, coming back from his trip from the ship's jacuzzi. He had a little towel wrapped around his feathers. "Cap'n, should we use plan h?" Jerry nodded.

"Plan h...run for our lives." He told Hayley to spin the ship around and head for open water.

"What about the others?" Hayley asked, turning the ship around.

"We'll get them using...the fishing wire!" He picked up his fishing pole. "I can only reel one of them in. Chatot, which one is more useful to us?"

"Well..." the parrot thought. "I'm not really sure. On the one hand, Kalvin is a good shield against enemy attacks and on the other we have our chef...get Kalvin." Jerry reeled Kalvin onto the ship as they fled from Hypno.


End file.
